


Signs Of a Hunter

by tyomawrites



Series: The Signs Series [2]
Category: Dragons: Race to the Edge (Cartoon), Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Bad Decisions, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Multi, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: Definitely some consent issues here,Dagur is drugged up to an extent, and is consenting to doing things with Bragi, but not Viggo.





	1. Chapter 1

  
“What to do you mean after Heather?”  
  
Dagur paused… staring at the ground. “I was trying to help Heather escape… and then Bragi… she got so mad, about how Heather was dragging Viggo and I down and then she stabbed her in the stomach. She disappeared after that.”  
  
“Heather’s dead?”  
  
“I tried to stop the bleeding and save her, but it was too much, Bragi used Viggo’s sword, it was too wide, the wound was too big.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Bragi I don’t want you anywhere near that ship when we abandon it, you’re to stay with Ryker and I while the other men have set up the trap for that rider girl.” Viggo ordered at the next meeting. A few men, Ryker, her and Viggo had gathered around a table with a map laid across it. The other men nodded in agreement, ever since the fiasco with Heather, Dagur and the Dragon Riders, most of the hunters, and Berserkers who stayed with Viggo had become insanely protective over one of their youngest, yet most fearsome (under Viggo and Ryker themselves) warrior.

“Of course Viggo.” The older viking grinned and looked back down at the map, explaining how it was going to work. They were to track the riders from their base towards the Buffalord and then capture it then, where Bragi would be attacking the riders to cause a distraction.

The meeting was simple and quick, the hunters easily agreeing to the plan since they still had a two day window since Berk was a day by dragon from the riders base on Dragon’s Edge.

“Good.” The men exited the tent, Ryker closing the flaps behind him as he left, leaving Viggo and Bragi at the table.

The older hunter walked around to Bragi’s side, sliding an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into his frame. His height advantage had her melt against his side as his hand squeezed her shoulder, a sign that he was happy with her. She leaned against him, melting into his touches as his fingers skimmed over scar tissue and sensitive skin. He gently skimmed his fingers across her neck to her chin, tilting her head to look up at him.

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, since you arrived with Dagur to make an alliance. More beautiful than any dragon scales, any treasure I’ve ever uncovered. Everything about you.” He murmured, stroking the side of her face. “I’ve never seen anything much more beautiful than you are.”

He took her hand in his, leading her out of the tent. The sun hadn’t risen yet, the camp mostly empty as the men had been sent out for missions and errands. Viggo took her towards a ridge, still hidden from the light rays of sunlight peaking through the clouds sheltering the . His fingers curled between hers, his lips graced with a smile as he walked through the foliage slowly, like he wasn’t in a rush. Bragi followed willingly, eyes trained on the many flowers they walked past as Viggo pulled her along with a strong hand. He lead them through the foliage for a while, his hand never letting go of hers, like she was something more than just a hunter he was taking somewhere. The flowers trailed off along the path as the sound of a trickling stream caught her attention. Viggo smiled as she asked where they were going, before shushing her as they slowed to a stop.

They arrived at a stream, as they climbed down the steep side of the valley that surrounded it, Bragi slipped, catching herself on Viggo’s arm. The dragon hunter smiled softly down at her, the sound of the moving water and the sound of birds singing from the trees across the stream. Viggo turn to her, holding his free hand out as he stepped onto one of the slippery rocks. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Just trust me Bragi.” Viggo chuckled, hand still outstretched. She took it, placing one foot onto the rock and stepping onto it, slipping and falling against Viggo’s chest. The hunter chuckled and steadied them both. He smiled down at her, before stepping over to another rock, holding her hand as he gently tugged on it. She followed him, over that rock and too the next until they crossed the stream.

“Where are we going Viggo?”

“I want to show you something.” He murmured as they hiked over a hill into a more dense area of the forest.

“What could you possibly show me that’s all the way out here Viggo?”

He rolled his eyes as they reached a rocky surface, a cliff side stretching a few good miles above their heads, bushes gathered at the base in front of them. Viggo stepped forward, clearing away the bushes in front of what turned out to be a cave.

“Go inside Bragi.” He said, head cocking towards the cave. She stepped into it hesitantly, and Viggo followed behind her, closing the cave entrance with the bushes once more before turning to face Bragi. “Come, follow me.” He said, leading the way into the dimly lit cave. The walls were tinted blue, shimmering with some form of light reflecting against the stone.

She gazed around the cave walls as Viggo lead her by her hand through it, watching in awe as the blue rippled across the walls.

Viggo stopped, and she bumped into him before looking straight ahead. In front of them was a shimmering pool, glowing lights reflecting from under the water almost like flightmare algae.

“This is… beautiful. Viggo how did you know it was here?”

“I found it trying to clear my head, I haven’t shown anyone where it is, except you.” He smiled. “The water’s nice, take a swim.” He pulled his armour over his head, and the tunic of scales, leaving them on the stone ground, grinning at her as he pulled off his boots and armour, leaving them with his tunic and sword.. As he stripped off, she smiled back, stripping off her own armour to join him as he neatly piled his clothes and went to lower himself into the pool of water.

She hesitantly stepped towards the water, leaving her clothes next to Viggos. He grinned as she lowered herself to slip into the water. He gripped her hands and helped her in, noting the goosebumps that covered her skin as the water chilled it.

“How’s the water feel?” He asked, sliding his hands through the water as she stood in the pool of water. “It gets deeper further down.” He stepped backwards, pulling her with him into the deeper side.

“It feels so good.” She murmured as Viggo slid his hand up her arm and pulled her to his chest. 

“I thought you’d have liked it.” He smirked and let his hand rest on her lower back as they came to a stop. Viggo, still managed to keep his feet on the ground, while his arms propped Bragi up above the water surface. She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep above water and he smirked, leaning in to touch his nose to hers as he spoke softly. 

“This is yours… it’s ours.” Her eyes shined as she smiled at him, throat bottling up. 

“You did this? For me?” She asked, hands wrapped around his shoulders. “You’ve done so much for me, I can’t ever repay you for this.”

“You don’t have too Bragi… You never have to. I promised you when we first met, that I would give you everything just to have you by my side.”

She sighed happily, leaning in to skim her lips over his.

“My Queen.” He murmured, before capturing her lips in a kiss, feet moving them towards the edge of the water pool, pressing her against the damp, smooth rock. His hips pressed against hers as her legs tightened around his waist in small, steady thrusts, his hands gripping her waist tightly, fingers digging into bare skin beneath his fingertips. He sucked at her bottom lip, hips rolling against hers and her nails digging into his back.

“Vi- Viggo!” One hand slipped down to line himself up to her entrance. He mouthed at her jaw and down to her neck, teeth worrying at her skin, nipping at it to leave small red marks, his lips traced her tattoos, the lines that wrapped around her arms and down her neck. He rolled his hips, thrusting into her, relishing in her gasp against his shoulder. He growled against her throat feeling her clench around him.

She pulled him closer, scratching her nails down his back, tensing when her hands splashed against the water, squeezing around him as he rolled his hips steadily into her, sending sparks of pleasure up her spine.

“Viggo please! I- I can’t-” He grinned against her, teeth finding their mark on the crook between her neck and shoulder, smirking to himself when he bit down and she shouted, finishing inside her as she clenched and squeezed around him.

She let out a content sigh, leaning against the cool rock as Viggo pulled out of her, his hands stroking the side of her face as he pressed close, his chest rising and falling as he closed his eyes, laying his head on her shoulder.

“I would give you anything you asked for Bragi, you must know this.”

She lay her head against Viggos, hands tracing patterns down his back, feeling the scars that littered it.

“I know Viggo… She smoothed her fingers through his hair. “I know.”

Viggo lifted his head, pulling her away from the edge, further into the deepest end, he ducked his head under the water and opened his eyes, smiling underwater when Bragi did the same. Her eyes were matching the colour reflecting in the water, a brilliant blue as he pulled her closer, to peck her lips before pulling them both back up the surface.

“I wish we could stay here forever.” He smiled at that and kept his arms around her.

“Stay frozen in time forever.” He murmured back. “We could have every dragon, viking and beast at our feet you and I.”

“You promise so much for me.” 

He rolled his eyes fondly. “I would promise everything your heart desires.”

“I will never betray you Viggo, you have my loyalty, you don’t need to promise me anything to keep me for as long as I live.” Viggo smiled knowingly.

“I know where your loyalty truly lies Bragi, and I know you’ll stay loyal to me, I would never fret about it. I’m doing this because I want to.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Bragi.” The Berserker was standing alongside Viggo and his brother, crossbow in hand as she stared down the dragon riders, axe strapped to her back. Black and red across her clothes, the dragon hunter sigil on her belt buckle, a stark red brand across her neck, scarily similar to the one that almost marred Hiccup’s skin.

“Hello Hiccup.” She grinned evilly.

“It’s been a long time Hiccup, I suppose it’d make sense that you’d remember Bragi, although… she’s quite different now.” Viggo smile, his hand patting Bragi’s back before sliding to the nape of her neck, almost controllingly. “She makes quite the dragon hunter.”

“Bragi, how could you join Viggo? And betray Dagur!”

“Dagur betrayed me Hiccup! I gave him a choice, he could come with me or he could do what he wanted. He chose to abandon me. And you know who saved me! Viggo did! Fucking dragged me from the fire and rebuilt me as a warrior!” She snarled at him, gripping her sword.

“Viggo turned you against us, he turned you against Dagur, you can’t trust him Bragi.” Hiccup tried to reason. Viggo leaned in to Bragi’s side, murmuring in her ear, stroking the back of her neck.

“Give them hell sweetheart. Show them no mercy but safeguard our prize.”

Bragi had a crossbow knocked, aimed at Astrid and Fishlegs as Toothless, Barf and Belch and Hookfang flew around, shooting at the hunters.

“My boy, don’t look so morose, it takes the fun out of it, all’s well that ends well.  I’m afraid our time must end Hiccup.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Bragi, are you still up?” Viggo walked into her hut, seeing the Berserker at her table, looking over a plethora maps, illuminated by the lanterns on the table. The maps overlapped each other, covering every inch of the table almost to the point where the scribbles on them where incomprehensible.

“Don’t tell me you’re still trying to track down Dagur. It’s late Bragi, you need your rest to be prepared for tomorrow… well today, come to bed.” Bragi’s shoulders dropped and Viggo slid an arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“You know I need him Viggo. My loyalty belongs to you, I belong to you and I am learning to love you, but… I love him and I always will.”

“I know.” He turned his head to ghost his lips across her cheek.

“You’re so good to me, you’ve taken me in.” She turned to face him, his arms still looped around her waist. “You’ve given me a life here Viggo. I can’t repay you enough for everything you’ve done to me. If it wasn’t for you… I’d be in ruins.”

“Hush Bragi.” He lifted a finger to her lips, thumb brushing over her cheek. “You owe me nothing, I just want you to be happy here, with me.” 

“I am happy Viggo, I am with you, I just-”

“Bragi, shush.” He leaned closer, pushing her hair out of her face. “Relax and let me take care of you, you’re too worried, too stressed out.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Let me take care of you.”

“You’ve cared so much Viggo, you’ve pulled me away from spending hours at this desk trying to figure out where he’s gone, you and Ryker have pulled me miles away from what I would have become if Dagur had left me to rot alone.” He pulled her close, looping his arm around her waist and holding her to his chest, a his thumb smoothing over her lips with a smile crooked onto his face.

 

* * *

 

 

“Viggo…” 

The Hunter stared at the ruined stronghold, eyes growing dark and cold.

“Double the efforts to rebuild the stronghold! I want everything to go according to plan, and I want that boy, to be broken down to his very core and destroyed. This ends now.”

Ryker nodded leaving immediately to secure the orders to another hunter. Viggo himself stood unmoving as the marble blocks once were, his eyes dark and stormy.

“Viggo…”

“Go with Ryker, Bragi.”

“You can’t just let this get to you Viggo, you’re smarter than him.” She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He spun around, glaring at her. “Go, with Ryker. I won’t ask you again Bragi.”

She stepped back. “Yes Viggo.”

The older hunter sighed, eyes dropping down to his boots before he reached for Bragi’s arm, gripping it tight.

“I want you to make sure that everything goes according to plan Bragi, that includes finding that traitorous dog that you called a lover.” He squeezed her arm. “I know you love him, but he betrayed you, and helped Hiccup escape me.”

“I understand Viggo.” The hunter grinned at this, a gleamed filling his eye.

“Good girl. Now go.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Viggo knocked on the door of Bragi’s hut, a lit in his words as he called out her name. “I have a  _ gift _ for you.” The Berserker trudged down the ramp from her loft to the door intrigued.

“What did you bring me Viggo? It’s not another dragonhide is it, the last one rot-” Her jaw dropped as Viggo pulled in a bound Dagur, Ryker following behind the Berserker chief.

“I figured you’d like to know that he showed up at the trap we laid for the Dragon Riders. Wouldn’t let his ‘brother’ fly straight into a trap.” Bragi stood speechless as Dagur lifted his head to look at her, green eyes meeting blue.

“Bragi-”

She looked towards Viggo, eyes wide.

“You’ve been looking for him, I brought him to you, anything to keep one of  _ my best hunters _ happy.” He smirked as Dagur's eyes widened. 

“Thank you Viggo, I’m indebted to you, even more so than before.”

“It was nothing, just, don’t let him loose outside for too long, the men aren’t too happy with him being… well alive.”

She nodded, her hand gripping Dagur's arm and pulling him to her side. “I understand Viggo. Thank you, again.”

“I’ll see you later tonight so we can discuss preparations for our journey to the auctions.” He said before leaving, Ryker sending a last glance over his shoulder before shutting the door to her hut.

Silence filled the air as she turned to face Dagur, the younger having his hands clasped together as he shuffled back with bound feet.

“Bragi I can explain.”

“Helping. Dragon Riders.” She stalked towards him. “Protecting Hiccup!” She grabbed the scruff of his collar, pulling him close to her face. “Betraying Viggo… and leaving me.”

“Bragi… I”

“Save it Dagur, I have to get you ready for the auction. Come along, you’re gonna behave, you’re gonna follow orders, and you’re going to be mine to order around. Do all of that, and maybe Rykie won’t try to kill you!” She growled before softening and stepping back.

“I spent months trying to track you down Dagur… Leave me again and I’ll kill you.”

“I’m sorry Bragi… I really am.”

“Don’t apologise, just do as you’re told.” She said gathering a pouch of coins from a chest. “Look happy, we’re going to get new clothes for you, and armour.”

She lead him out of her hut as he forced a smile, Bragi kept her eyes on the other hunters around them, some, were minding their own business, others stared at Dagur like he was a piece of meat, ready to rip into him like he was theirs for the taking. She bared her teeth and snarled, pulling Dagur closer to her side as they walked the trail towards a dock, where a trader ship had pulled up.

“Ingrid I’m hoping that you have time to help me?” She called out as she boarded the ship, Dagur trailing behind her.

A woman stepped out from the cabin, smiling at Bragi.

“Bragi, luckily for you I do.” Her eyes caught a look at Dagur and she laughed. “I see you got your boy back, Viggo bring him as a gift? Trying to woo you even more than he’s already done so. He is so smitten with you.”

Bragi chuckled before answering. “The latest gift of many. I was wondering if I could get a set of clothes and armour for Dagur in our colours, of course in time for the auction, I’ve been requested by Viggo personally and Dagur is to look his very best.”

Ingrid gave a loud laugh and nodded, turning around to the materials on the trader ship, scanning the items. “I suppose that’s his old armour, you might want to take him to Heming for those, as for clothes, I have a few that could be altered to fit his arms.”

“Of course, and maybe… do you have of the rings that came in from last shipment, preferably ones with garnets and rubies… I feel like returning the favour to Viggo, since his hair is too short for beads…”

“And you still do nothing but encourage him.” She rolled her eyes. “Yes I do and I’ll even give you a good price for one since you’re keeping Viggo happy.”

“Thank you Ingrid I owe you. When do you think the clothes will be ready by? I can’t leave Dagur alone with anyone so he’ll have to come with me to Heming and I’m aiming to pack today for the Auction.”

“Make sure you look good next to Viggo darling, and yes, I’ll get them done in about thirty minutes. Take your boy to see Heming while I do this.”

Bragi grinned and placed a handful of gold coins from the pouch into Ingrid's hand. “Thank you I’ll be back soon. Come along Dagur.” She said to him as she walked down the ramp.

“Bragi why are you doing this?” He asked as she lead him towards Heming’s shop. The trader had set up close towards the training arena that Viggo had specially allowed for Bragi’s use.

“Because Viggo didn’t abandon me. Viggo didn’t betray me.”

“I didn’t choose to betray you!” Dagur grabbed her arm, yanking her towards him. Bragi spun around, swiping his legs out from under him, glaring at him where he lay on the ground.

“Don’t, touch me like that!” She pressed her boot against his chest before stepping away. 

Dagur picked himself up off the ground sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his bound hands.

“I’m sorry Bragi.”

They walked for a few more minutes, before stopping at a large gate without any guards on the outside.

“Do you get it, you’re mine now… and what’s mine is Viggo’s. He’s going to take you apart and turn you into one of us, a real Dragon Hunter Dagur.” She spoke softly, hands busying with the lock on the gate surrounding the land around the arena. 

“Is that what he did to you? When you left me after killing Heather.”

She gripped the lock, fists clenching. “He didn’t do anything that I didn’t want him to do. He’s remade me Dagur, into something you could never have made me. He destroyed any weakness that would have lead to my downfall, and tonight, he’ll do the same to you.”

“I… Bragi don’t do this, please?” He pleaded.

She finally unlocked the gate, pushing it open. At the sound of the movement, guards approached from inside the compound, giving Bragi a nod, eyeing Dagur with a distasteful glare.

“Don’t try Dagur, my loyalty is to Viggo, I’m not going to abandon him the same way you abandoned me.”

“I didn’t-”

“That’s enough Dagur!” Ryker had come up from behind them, arm crossed as he stared down Dagur, the Berserker, ducking his head.

“It’s okay Ryker.” Bragi said, placing a hand on his arm. “He’s not bothering me any more than I can handle.”

“I still think he should have been sent to the pit.” Ryker growled, glaring at Dagur.

“It’s fine. Ryker, please, I just need to get him ready.”

“Alright then, I’ll let you get to it.”

“Thank you Ryker.” The older hunter smiled and rolled his eyes fondly before going through the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely some consent issues here,  
> Dagur is drugged up to an extent, and is consenting to doing things with Bragi, but not Viggo.

Dagur had drank whatever was in the cup, Bragi watched silently as his eyes drooped, becoming hyper focused on the colours reflected by the lantern in the tent. He took a shaky step forward, and then one back, confused as to why everything was so bright around him.

“Dagur.” She said, voice soft and gentle. The Berserker Chief snapped his head towards her, eyes trained on the bright colours of her hair, and then they floated to the imposing figure that Viggo made beside her, his arms at his waist, shed of all armour he was wearing, only in a thin shirt and trousers, only adorned by his belt. Bragi herself wasn’t wearing armour, dressed in light clothes as they waited. 

“B-Bragi?” His voice sounded hesitant. He didn’t know why everything seemed so bright, like lights reflecting from everywhere around him.

“Dagur come here please.” Bragi’s voice invited him closer, and he trusted Bragi, Bragi was the only one he could trust. He took a step towards her, uneasy and shaky, as whatever in the drink took affect on him. By the time  he made it to the bed, his breathing had deepened and laboured, skin tingling with the aftereffects of Dream Root mixed into his drink.

“Bragi…”

“It’s okay Dagur, Viggo’s here to help you, he won’t hurt you I promise.” She smiled. Dagur stood in front of the bed, between Bragi, sitting, and Viggo behind him.

“Let’s get you out of that heavy armour shall we?” He nodded against her as both of Viggo’s hands skillfully unlatched any of the armour, easily sliding it off Dagurs shoulders. 

Dagur nodded pliantly, letting Viggo and Bragi run their hands over him, Viggo’s hand carding through his hair and down his back while Bragi removed each piece of clothing with a press of lips to revealed skin.

Bragi ran her hands across Dagurs chest, feeling the rise and fall of each breath he took as she kissed the corner of his mouth, his lips parted and she smiled against them, trailing her kisses across his jaw, down his neck, pulling him to lay on his side, as she explored and remapped his body, feeling the shift of muscles as he flinched, feeling Viggo’s hands across his shoulders, slick with a scented oil, massaging his muscles, fingers pushing into tense muscles and kneading away knots in his back. 

Bragi distracted him from the feel of Viggos fingers with her mouth, lips pressing to every exposed inch of the tanned expanse of his skin, licking, nipping and sucking marks onto him, marking him.

“Ahh- Bragi!” Dagur gasped as she dragged he nails down his sides to his hips. Viggos fingers kneaded down his sides as well, pressing into the spots that Bragi had ran sharp nails over, causing Dagur to arch his back under their touch.

“It’s okay Dagur.” She whispered in his ear as Viggo rubbed his hands around the small of Dagurs back, feeling the Berserker relax beneath his hands. 

“ _ Viggo.”  _ Dagur’s voice was breathless, a rasp as Viggo’s hands slipped lower down his waist, fingers wrapping around his hips to squeeze at them.

“You’re being such a good boy for her, Dagur.” He murmured into Dagurs ear, lips brushing the lobe. Dagur shivered as one of Viggos hands gripped his hip, while the other slipped down slowly and gently to slick over his cock and balls, listening to Dagur’s low moan as Bragi sucked a mark on his inner thigh, nose brushing the skin on his leg, hair brushing past Viggo’s fingers.

 

* * *

Dagur woke up to the dim moonlight streaming across his face through the stitching that held the dragon skin of the tents together. He felt skin on his, on either side, as memories of last night floated through his head. Bragi on the bed, stumbling towards her, hands on his shoulders, Viggo’s voice in his ear as he had been stripped of his walls and had them built to fit Bragi and Viggo.-

He lifted himself out of the hunter sandwich he was in and he slipped out of the bed, foot nudging a pile of armour near the bed. His head snapped back to check if Bragi and Viggo had woken at the sound, after a minute, he bent down and picked up what looked like his armour and tunic, along with his trousers. He slipped them on, eyes catching the reflection of moonlight off of Bragi’s hair, and the silver of scar tissue across her body, including the ugly raised marks of a hunter's brand.

Bragi shifted, arms pulling Viggo closer to fill the cold space that Dagur left behind when he moved out of the way. Her fingers curled around the edges of fur as they wrapped around Viggo’s waist. She looked so peaceful like she belonged with Viggo in her bed. The older hunter easily changed his position to mould around Bragi, from his side to his back. His arm wrapping under her to pull her to his side.


	4. Chapter 4

“Security detail is all ready Viggo.” Bragi announced as she bounded down the stairs from one of the last watchtowers being constructed. “I’ve interrogated every single last one of the guards that you’ve put in place and it’s safe to say that if they weren’t loyal to you a hundred percent, they definitely will be now.” She laughed, before leaning in to press a kiss to the side of Viggo’s cheek.

“You continue to amaze me with your enthusiasm for scaring my men.” He chuckled, moving his hands from behind his back to wrap around her waist. “And yet, I find it more and more satisfying when I remember that you will be my queen.”

“You flatter me.” She said gently, leaning her body against his. “As you always do.” She pulled away to gaze towards the covered crates of dragons. “You will make a fortune tonight Viggo. Every last one of these dragons will build your empire greater than I could possibly imagine.”

“Soon, you’ll see Bragi, just how rewarding being a Hunter can be.”

As the ships began to role in, Bragi stood to Viggo’s left, watching as different, pretentious buyers began to walk up the docks, looking less like those worthy of the dragons they intended to keep, and more like vikings who had not fought dragons within a day of their lives. She greeted a few alongside Viggo, them placing as much acknowledgement on her as they did him, before she nodded to take her leave.

“I’m going to complete some last minute preparations, before our important guests arrive.” She murmured. She backed away before Viggo nodded, and kept her head held high as she left the docks, missing the arrival of a few familiar faces.

 

* * *

“Get Viggo.”

“No need big brother.” Viggo drawled as he stepped across the wooden plank, the sounds of his boots thudding against wood a crisp clear sound. Bragi following behind him with an axe slung over her shoulder, grinning menacingly, baring her teeth at Trader Johann.

“Mr Grimborn, what a pleasant surprise.” The man snivelled.

Bragi came down the steps of Trader Johann’s ship in front of Viggo, both him and Trader Johann following her down, standing on the last step surveying the dragons as Viggo stood in front of Trader Johann intimidatingly. 

“As I was endeavouring to explain to your brother, I wanted to present to you with these dragons for your auction as a sign of respect… And as an exchange for future passage in my trading lanes… Maybe?”

“Trader Johann, perhaps I have judged you a bit hastily. This is a splendid and most generous gesture.” As Viggo began stalking up towards the stairs, the boards creaked beneath his feet, Bragi turned to Johann, axe thrust beneath his chin.

“You know I don’t like you very much, but I’m lacking orders to take things into my own hands.” She growled.

As Johann began to stammer about old ships, she pulled away from him, satisfied with his terrified expression. Viggo began up the stairs, pushing Bragi in front of him, as he reached the top, he placed a hand on her back, nodding to her before turning and lunging down the stairs onto the wooden boards, shattering one beneath his boot, staring down into darkness, before he turned to Johann, a smile on his face.

“We accept your terms.”

“Offload Trader Johann’s dragons and place them with the others.” He ordered, before making his way up the stairs, nodding towards Bragi and Ryker.

When the auction had begun, Bragi had Dagur kneeling next to her as she stood next to Viggo and Ryker, the hunters had adopted her, giving her their crest and last name. More vikings gathered into their seats as Viggo and Ryker tapped their feet waiting. Viggo shot her a look as she met his eye and she nodded, stepping up to be level with them. Dagur shuffled forward to keep up, his head resting against Bragi’s thigh as her fingers tangled in his hair.

“I recognize the blond. Dragon Rider.” She whispered into Viggo’s ear. He smirked and nodded appraisingly before launching into his opening speech.

She looped her fingers into Dagurs hair as they rolled the first cage onto stage, pulling the Berserker to his feet next to her, fingers gripping his neck.

Viggo continued to entertain the crowd, as she spotted their hooded, mystery intercessor amongst the crowd.

“Viggo, he’s here.” She whispered as she pulled Dagur to his feet, both of them fading towards the background as Viggo began to hype the vikings in the crowd. She released her grip on Dagur and instead reached for her axe, the ex-chieftain getting his own hands on a sword, “If Snotlout is here, there has to be other riders, there’s no such thing as going alone with them.” She growled, eyes scanning the sky for the familiar, Night Fury shaped shadow above them.  “Go on the offensive.”

As Viggo unmasked another cage, she turned to look at what had drawn the attention and the gasps from the crowd, seeing the twins, clinging to the bars, she growled, motioning to the guards to pull them off of the cage. “Take em to the cells, lock them, and whoever else you can find sneaking around.”

It took them awhile to round up the dragons, Bragi taking Dagur to help apprehend Heather and Astrid, locking them all into a cell as Viggo continued the auction. She focused her glare on them, eyes narrowing. “I knew it, the moment I saw Snotlout in the crowd. You would all be here.” She gripped one of the bars of the cell. “You will not. Ruin what Viggo has built. I’d skin you alive and use your flesh to feed your own dragons.” 

“You can’t possibly believe what Viggo is doing is right.” Fishlegs protested.

“Viggo is keeping his clan safe, his family safe, he’s keeping his tribe well fed and out of poverty. It’s a business and a way of life. Sometimes it takes doing what’s wrong to keep people alive!” Bragi yelled, slamming her axe against the bars. “You all are just too weak to see that.”

 

* * *

 

The aftermath that followed the butchered auction left a portion of their numbers culled, fatalities due to the released dragons, hunters downed by Hiccup and his riders. The only comfort that they had was that Viggo had almost gotten the best of Hiccup and had claimed all of Berk’s gold for their worth.

Viggo rewrapped the bandage around her waist tenderly, he trails his fingers gently down her sides, securing the wrapping over the wound. Taking a dragon claw to the side during the fight caused by the dragon riders, Ryker had found her lying against a rock after his fight with Gobber, Dagur had stopped the bleeding but she was unconscious. Ryker had immediately picked her up, only pausing when he saw Dagur pleading with his eyes.

“I’m not going to let her die.” He had said plainly, he carried her towards the healer's tent, Dagur trailing behind like a lost puppy.

Viggo quietly reprimanded her as he pressed a gentle kiss into the top of her hair, his large hand holding tight on her waist as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling himself onto the bed, Bragi into his lap, arranging her so that she leaned her back against his chest, her own rising and falling, rhythm stuttered. The claw had punctured a lung, and Ryker had thought that she would have surely died from the wound if Dagur hadn’t found her.

Having Bragi out of commission for battle left Viggo skittish, watching her wobble as she walked, only a week into the healing process and they needed to move on, they needed to follow their plans. Despite Ryker’s concerns he moved forward with his deadlines, continued to take Bragi with him during missions, to include her. He tended to her by night and by day she had never left his side.

The night before their meeting with Hiccup, he held Bragi by his side, his hands gently placed over her bandages. She wasn’t asleep, but her eyes were heavy as she lay her head against his shoulder.

“Viggo?” Her voice was uncharacteristically nervous, but yet tender.

“Yes Bragi?” He turned his head to look down at her, covered in her furred blanket. 

“Do you know the legend of Thorberg?” 

“I have heard of it, although I don’t know why you have thought of it, especially with such, present matters at hand.”

She shifted against him, turning to look at him despite his shushed protests. “It is, a present matter to me. It’s been on my mind for years, something that I haven’t, focused on between being a General and being in charge to lead an armada that wasn’t mine, and then meeting you and joining the Hunters… but…” Bragi paused, lip worried between her teeth. 

“Bragi you can tell me anything, I promise.”

“I feel, the same as the legends of Thorberg describe.” Bragi mumbled, looking away, fingers fidgeting with the furs.

Viggos eyes softened and he leaned in to press a soft, gentle kiss to Bragi’s forehead, before taking her hands in his. “Bragi if you wish, to be ruling beside me, both of us as Kings, I will gladly, have you, for better or for worse. Nothing can change how I feel for you.” He lifted both their hands to his face. “I promise on my life.”

 

 

* * *

 

Bragi lifted the maces and talons board across the patches of blue oleander flowers, growling when a splinter jabbed at his hand. He huffed before putting the board down in the centre of the island on the large rock they were using as a table, and sucking on the splinter, trying to get it out.

Viggo tsked and grabbed his hand, easily dislodging the splinter while rolling his eyes. They sat and waited, playing their own game of Maces and Talons until Hiccup arrived, with Astrid and Fishlegs following him.

Viggo rearranged the board as Bragi stood to his side, arm on his sword.

Hiccup dismounted from Toothless and walked up to Viggo placing a piece on the board.

“I think you’re missing a piece.”

“You came I’m surprised.” Viggo said, hand on Bragi’s side to calm him as he wobbled slightly on his feet, hand on the handle of his axe, his eyes narrowed at Hiccup.

“No you’re not if not you wouldn’t be sitting in a field of flowers that are poisonous to dragons, with Bragi by your side.” Hiccup spat.

“A man has to take precautions, I noticed you arrived with friends.”

“Like you said precautions.”

“What do you want viggo?

“I want to compliment you Hiccup, your little group has had some impressive victories, it’s made quite a dent in my bottom line. 

“Glad to hear it

“You’re a worthy opponent and as such this battle between us could last for years to come… Or…”

“Or?”

“Or it could end today.”

“I accept your surrender.” Bragi growled from Viggo’s side, startling Hiccup.

Viggo chuckled before replying. “It’s good to see that your sense of humour is still intact but I am offering a truce, on very generous terms.” He cleared away the pieces on the board and replaced it with a map, with a red line drawn across the centre. “You stay south of this line, and my men and I will stay above it, we’ll never have to fight again.”

Viggo stood from his chair, arms raised. 

“Hiccup, I’m not unreasonable, I have no desire to rule the world, like some people, I’m a businessman and fighting is bad for business.”

“What about the dragon eye?”

“I’m afraid that that’s not a part of the deal, I’m offering you the chance to save every dragon under this line, not to mention your fellow riders, I am willing to memorialize this deal now and end the bloodshed.” He signed his name before offering the pen to Hiccup. “Are you?”

“I’ll need to think about it.”

“Of course all leaders should receive counsel but in the end it’s up to us isn’t it… Oh, how’s Astrid's leg healing well I trust?” He stood, arms raised in a shrug before he crossed them.

“Time is of the essence hiccup, peace is, and can be such a fragile thing.”

He turned to walk away. Bragi stood stone still, eyes still trained on the dragons circling the air and Toothless on the ground.

“Come along Bragi.” Viggo called, walking away towards his ship.

Bragi’s eyes turned to Hiccup, frowning before backing away towards Viggo, who had stopped to wait for her. Hiccup watched as he made his way back, eyes still scanning the three dragons before Viggo finally clamped a hand on his shoulder steering him away and they made their way to the boat.


End file.
